


Joyeux Noël

by Lyla0i



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, UA, danse - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: UA calendrier de l'avent : Lorsque Bilbon arrive à son cours de danse il découvre que son professeur habituel est absent, remplacé par un homme très séduisant qui va lui plaire instantanément. Slash Bilbon/Thorin avec un fond de Dwalin/Ori
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Ce nouveau texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'événement "Calendrier de l'Avent" proposé par le groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur.
> 
> Je tiens à dédicacer ce texte à Mana2702 dont les textes m'ont donné envie d'écrire celui-ci !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :
> 
> \- les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN, je ne fais que les emprunter.
> 
> \- ce texte est un UA alors si vous vous attendez à arriver en Terres du Milieu, vous pouvez faire demi-tour !
> 
> \- ce texte est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes, il y aura des scènes de sexe entre deux hommes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !
> 
> Merci à Bebec ( fanfiction.net/u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous
> 
> Notes pour aider à la compréhension :
> 
> La danse que pratique Bilbon dans cette histoire est une danse de couple (qui se fait à deux, mais pas forcément avec son conjoint).
> 
> Les pratiquants peuvent avoir deux rôles : leader (celui qui initie les mouvements) et/ou follower (celui qui suit les mouvements initiés). Certains ne font qu'un des deux alors que d'autres peuvent faire l'un ou l'autre.
> 
> Les « passes » sont les mouvements réalisés pour permettre le déplacement du follower d'un point A à un point B, entre deux pas d'ancrage.
> 
> Les pas d'ancrage sont ceux qui permettent le repositionnement des danseurs, de reprendre la distance entre eux, entre deux passes.

Mardi 1erDécembre

Bilbon entra dans son école de danse au pas de course. Son cours avait commencé depuis cinq minutes et il n'aimait pas être en retard. Sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, il entra dans la salle, se fraya un chemin jusqu'au banc où il changea ses chaussures et rejoignit une ligne pour faire les derniers pas d'échauffement indiqués par le professeur. C'est là qu'il remarqua que ce n'était pas l'enseignant habituel. Petit, Bilbon ne le voyait pas d'où il était mais il était certain d'entendre cette voix pour la première fois : une voix grave, incroyablement sexy.

Bilbon secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits mais l'échauffement se termina sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le commencer. Les élèves firent un cercle autour du professeur et de sa partenaire. Il regarda à peine la jolie rousse et fixa immédiatement son regard sur le professeur. C'était un homme grand, brun, les cheveux mi-longs, des yeux bleus intenses et une musculature bien développée qui se devinait sous un t-shirt blanc. Bilbon sentit sa bouche s'assécher : cet homme était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Ce cours fut une épreuve pour Bilbon. Le jeune homme avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur les mouvements que montrait le professeur plutôt que sur le t-shirt blanc porté par ce dernier. Le tissu était devenu légèrement transparent à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la salle de danse et permettait à Bilbon de deviner les tétons, les pectoraux et les abdominaux bien dessinés du brun.

Après une heure trente de travail sur des mouvements que Bilbon n'avait jamais vu, le professeur leur proposa de leur faire une démonstration qu'ils pourraient filmer afin qu'ils gardent une trace du cours. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement.

« Bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui nous faisons le deuxième cours du cycle 2B de l'école Erebor. Nous sommes Thorin et Tauriel. Aujourd'hui nous avons vu le « fake whip »... » Dit-il en réalisant la figure, redonnant des explications sur les points difficiles travaillés pendant le cours. Il montra ensuite le « regular whip » puis le « whip outside turn » avant de conclure en disant qu'ils restaient tous les deux pour danser à la soirée et qu'ils danseraient avec eux avec grand plaisir.

Les élèves applaudirent à la fin de la démonstration et certains se dirigèrent vers Thorin et Tauriel pour leur poser des questions sur le cours. Bilbon ne s'attarda pas. Il préférait s'éloigner du couple plutôt que d'être ridicule en continuant de fantasmer sur le beau brun. Il manqua le regard de son professeur posé sur lui.

En arrivant dans la grande salle de l'école, Bilbon prit tout juste le temps de poser ses affaires avant d'aller inviter une première jeune femme pour une danse. Il enchaîna les danses avec différentes partenaires, comme le voulaient les règles de courtoisie de l'école il ne faisait pas deux danses avec la même personne, s'il en restait avec qui il n'avait pas dansé.

Très vite, minuit arriva et Bilbon prit ses affaires. Il s'arrêta à la sortie de la salle pour changer ses chaussures et vit Thorin et Tauriel s'échanger quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Le cœur de Bilbon se serra. En même temps il s'était douté que le brun, comme tous les hommes qu'il trouvait attirants dès le premier regard, était hétéro. Thorin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'éloignait un petit peu de Tauriel. Celle-ci suivit son regard et rencontra celui de Bilbon. La rouquine avait un air amusé que Bilbon ne sut interpréter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, s'il voulait attraper le dernier métro il devait y aller.

Il quitta donc le bâtiment dans le froid de décembre, sans espoir de revoir Thorin.


	2. 2 décembre

Bilbon grogna en entendant le réveil sonner. Il était tard pourtant, onze heures du matin mais le blond avait mal dormi. Dans ses rêves, Thorin le regardait et semblait essayer de lui dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois que Bilbon se rapprochait pour pouvoir l'entendre, Tauriel arrivait et embrassait langoureusement le brun. Bilbon se réveillait alors en sursaut. Ce rêve c'était répété plusieurs fois dans la nuit et Bilbon se leva fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

Mais il devait se reprendre. Il était le bibliothécaire référent de l'université Foncombes, la plus prisée des Terres du Milieux avec ses quelques dix milles étudiants inscrits. Et le mois de décembre à l'université était l'un des plus chargés pour les employés de la bibliothèque car les étudiants allaient passer leurs partiels du 8 au 19 décembre. C'est à dire qu'ils allaient commencer dans six jours et courreraient jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Comme tous les ans, il y avaient plus d'étudiants à la bibliothèque durant ces trois semaines là que durant tout le reste de l'année… cumulé.

Donc, entre les étudiants qui cherchaient quelque chose de précis mais avaient besoin d'aide pour le trouver, ceux qui mangeaient à l'intérieur de la BU alors que c'était interdit, ceux qui parlaient trop forts, ceux qui voulaient emprunter des livres, ceux qui ne les rangeaient pas en partant et ceux qu'il fallait réveiller au moment de la fermeture, Bilbon n'avait pas de temps pour s'ennuyer.

Bilbon regarda son téléphone portable. Ori, son collègue documentaliste et ami n'avait pas envoyé de message donc tout allait bien. A eux deux ils se partageaient l'ensemble des plages horaires de la bibliothèque de huit heures à vingt heures. Bilbon faisait les ouvertures de huit heures à quatorze heures les lundi et jeudi ainsi que la fermeture de quatorze heures à vingt heures les mardi, mercredi et vendredi. En plus, seul Bilbon travaillait le samedi de neuf heures à treize heures.

Bilbon avait du mal à émerger de ses rêves. Il alluma son ordinateur et mis une musique entraînante en route, assez fort. Il se mit à danser en même temps qu'il se préparait un brunch, chantant particulièrement faux les paroles. Finalement il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et partit au travail en souriant.

Son après-midi passa à une vitesse vertigineuse. Comme il s'y attendait la bibliothèque fut bondée et il n'eut pas une minute pour s'asseoir. Au moment de fermer, il dû réveiller deux étudiants : un blond moustachu et un brun.

« Hey, les jeunes, c'est l'heure de rentrer chez vous, vos révisions sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. »

« Pardon Monsieur Bilbon ! On est à la ramasse dans nos révisions sur la période du deuxième âge, on n'arrive pas à trouver un livre qui récapitule les grands événements... » Dit le brun avec un débit qui impressionna Bilbon, tout en rangeant ses affaires.

« Vous avez le professeur Dwalin ? » L'interrompit Bilbon.

« Oui. » Confirma le blond, plus calme.

« OK les jeunes, vous me donnez vos noms, je vais vous trouver votre livre, vous viendrez le chercher demain matin. » Proposa Bilbon.

« Fili et Kili ! Merci Monsieur Bilbon ! Merci ! »

« De rien les jeunes, à demain. »

Bilbon nota leurs noms et leur demande sur un bout de papier puis le mit sur son bureau pour chercher le livre le lendemain. Il devait encore finir de ranger la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez lui, le livre pouvait attendre. Il était fatigué.


	3. 3 décembre

Jeudi 3 Décembre

Bilbon arriva à sept heures trente à la bibliothèque. Il avait mieux dormit cette nuit et était prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée. En entrant, il alluma son ordinateur et son regard tomba sur la note qu'il avait écrit la veille : le livre pour les jeunes hommes ! Il partit donc dans les rayonnages avant même d'avoir commencé ses tâches quotidiennes. Il lui fallu quinze minutes pour trouver LE livre qui allait les aider. Lorsqu'il revint à son bureau, il fit un bond en voyant les deux étudiants, le visage collé à la porte vitrée de la bibliothèque, le nez écrasé, avec un grand sourire, en train de lui faire des grands coucou de la main. Le livre tomba au sol et Bilbon faillit tourner de l'œil.

Une fois remit des ses émotions, il ramassa le livre et alla ouvrir aux deux rigolos.

« On est désolé Monsieur Bilbon, on ne voulait pas vous effrayer. » S'excusa Kili immédiatement.

« On ne savait pas à quelle heure ouvrait la bibliothèque, on n'est jamais levés à cette heure-là habituellement. » Ajouta Fili avec un demi sourire.

Bilbon se retint de lui dire qu'il s'en serait douté ! Et préféra leur demander une carte de bibliothèque. Devant leur mines perdues il se retint de rire et leur demanda une carte étudiant. Il créa rapidement un compte à Fili et enregistra l'emprunt dessus.

« N'oubliez pas que vous devez rendre ce livre dans trois semaines au plus tard, sinon vous aurez des pénalités financières. Vous recevrez un courriel de rappel sur votre adresse e-mail universitaire. Des questions ? »

« Non Monsieur Bilbon. » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Dernière chose : regardez les horaires de la bibliothèque avant de venir la prochaine fois ! »

« Oui Monsieur Bilbon ! » Dirent-ils à nouveau en cœur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Aller filez maintenant, allez en cours ou faire un tour à la cafet, je dois préparer l'ouverture de la bibliothèque moi ! » Les sermonna-t-il gentiment.

« Oui Monsieur Bilbon ! Merci Monsieur Bilbon ! » Claironnèrent les deux jeunes hommes en partant.

Bilbon secoua la tête une fois qu'ils furent sortis, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient de sacrés numéros. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au trombinoscope de l'université et découvrit que tous deux étaient frères. Ils avaient beau avoir trois ans d'écart, ils étaient ensemble en première année d'histoire. Ils avaient un grand nombre d'absences aux classes de travaux pratiques, particulièrement ceux du professeur Balin…

Bilbon n'était pas là pour juger. Il ferma le trombinoscope et se mit au travail. Sa journée passa tellement vite que lorsque Ori vint le remplacer à quatorze heures il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter une seconde. Il fut donc heureux de rentrer chez lui, mangeant un sandwich sur la route, et de pouvoir se poser quelques heures avant d'aller à son cours de technique de danse. Il fut un peu déçu en arrivant dans la salle en voyant que ce n'était pas Thorin qui remplaçait son professeur habituel. Le point positif était qu'il réussi ainsi à se concentrer sur le cours qui portait sur un point technique particulièrement délicat.


	4. 4 décembre

Vendredi 4 Décembre

Bilbon arriva à quatorze heures à la bibliothèque après avoir eu une matinée bien chargée. Il avait préparé deux gâteaux pour un anniversaire lors de la soirée danse qu'il aurait le lendemain. Il ne savait pas l'anniversaire de qui ils allaient célébrer mais peu lui importait. Il était toujours heureux de faire des gâteaux : il était le préposé aux gâteaux de l'école Erebor. Il avait fait la recette de fondant au chocolat qu'il tenait de sa mère… elle faisait sensation à chaque fois !

Pour une fois son après-midi fut calme. C'était le seul moment de la semaine où Ori et Bilbon travaillaient ensemble et le bibliothécaire en profitait pour faire ses tâches administratives. Surtout qu'il en avait quelques unes à finir rapidement car la bibliothèque devait accueillir dès le deux janvier l'exposition d'Aragorn : un photographe qui avait parcouru les Terres du Milieu et prit des clichés sur les inégalités visibles dans leur société.

Lorsqu'il sortit le nez de son bureau, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette rousse, qui lui rappela Tauriel, sortir de la bibliothèque. Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se mettre Thorin en tête aussi rapidement, c'était indécent.

« Ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ? » Lui proposa Ori en arrivant derrière lui. « J'ai l'impression que tu as des choses à me raconter ! »

Bilbon explosa de rire, il reconnaissait bien son ami là.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que TU as des choses à me raconter ? »

Le grand sourire d'Ori répondit pour lui. Bilbon n'avait même pas besoin que son ami lui dise ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il en devine la nature. Cependant, il ne lui gâcha pas le plaisir de l'annonce.

Ils partirent donc ensemble vers un bistrot où ils allaient de temps en temps. Bilbon s'amusa à parier avec lui-même sur le temps qu'allait mettre Ori à lui faire son annonce. Il avait parié pour qu'il le fasse avant l'arrivée de l'entrée et il ne fut pas déçu !

« J'ai vu Dwalin hier ! »

Déclara-t-il dès que le serveur eut prit leurs commandes. Dwalin était professeur d'histoire des guerres du Deuxième Age. De caractère bourru et direct, il impressionnait facilement les étudiants et le personnel de l'université mais Ori était tombé amoureux de lui à la seconde où il l'avait vu malgré leurs quinze ans d'écart. Mais l'idée ne dérangeait absolument pas Ori, qui à presque trente ans, rêvait du grand amour et des bras protecteurs de son aîné.

« Je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre ! Et il a accepté ! »

Si Ori avait pu sautiller sur place, il l'aurait certainement fait, Bilbon en était certain. Il lui offrit un grand sourire, sincèrement heureux pour lui.

« Et c'est pour quand ? »

« On y est allé directement. On est restés discuter pendant deux heures et au moment de se séparer il m'a dit qu'il apprécierait de remettre ça. On se revoit samedi soir ! »

Cette fois Ori sautait littéralement sur sa chaise. Il commença à lui raconter tous les détails des deux heures qu'il avait passé avec l'homme de ses rêves, au plus grand plaisir de Bilbon qui oublia ainsi ses rêves à lui.


	5. 5 décembre

Samedi 5 Décembre

Bilbon eut du mal à se lever ce matin-là lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heures. Il maudit Ori d'avoir fait prolongé l'apéro jusqu'à presque une heure du matin et de l'avoir amené à parler de Thorin. C'est que son ami le connaissait bien et il avait réussi subtilement à lui faire part de son coup de cœur pour le beau professeur. Du coup il avait rêvé du brun toute la nuit et avait été coupé par la sonnerie de son réveil au milieu d'un très beau fantasme qui l'avait laissé frustré avec une érection douloureuse.

Malgré cela, une bonne douche (froide) et un petit déjeuner en musique plus tard, il arriva à neuf heures pétantes à la bibliothèque. L'avantage du samedi matin était que seuls les étudiants les plus studieux venaient s'installer dans la bibliothèque. Bilbon pouvait en profiter pour ranger les ouvrages ou envoyer les courriels de rappel des livres par exemple entre deux sollicitations. C'est donc relativement serein qu'il quitta la bibliothèque.

Il se recoucha après avoir déjeuné pour profiter de sa soirée danse du jour-même. Il avait l'habitude de dormir une heure ou deux le samedi après-midi mais ce jour-là, à sa plus grande surprise, il dormit quatre heures !

Requinqué, il dîna et partit à la danse avec ses deux gâteaux. Lorsqu'il arriva, le gérant, Gandalf, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à déposer sa charge dans le réfrigérateur du bar. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la grande salle où se déroulait le cours d'avant soirée. Il n'y avait jamais assez de leader donc un de plus était toujours le bienvenue, même si le cours était déjà commencé. Bilbon marqua un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la salle, son regard chercha le professeur pour confirmer ce que ses oreilles avaient crues reconnaître.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Thorin… bien sûr il était accompagné de Tauriel mais cela n'empêchait pas Bilbon de dévorer le grand brun du regard. Bilbon reprit ses esprits assez rapidement et changea de chaussures pour rejoindre le cours.

Cette fois-ci, Bilbon n'eut pas besoin de faire un gros effort pour suivre le cours. Celui-ci portait sur un mouvement qu'il connaissait déjà. Il n'eut donc aucune difficultés à prendre le cours en route et à mâter Thorin durant les explications.

Dès la fin du cours, Bilbon invita une première partenaire et s'appliqua à ne plus penser à Thorin. Il enchaîna de nombreuses danses, invitant des danseuses qu'il connaissait et d'autres non. La seule avec qui il essayait de ne pas danser était Tauriel, ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué, la jolie rousse était invitée à chaque danse par un autre leader. Bilbon s'avouait sans aucun problème à lui même qu'il était jaloux de voir la jeune femme au bras de l'homme sur lequel il avait flashé. Mais par contre il était hors de question pour lui de le dire à voix haute. Être occupé avec d'autres followers était une bonne excuse pour ne pas danser avec Tauriel… bien meilleure que la réelle raison.

Après au moins deux heures à danser sans s'arrêter, Bilbon fit enfin une pause. Il sortit de la pièce pour boire et se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il revint, le DJ de la soirée avait prit le micro.

« Dans quelque instants ce sera l'anniversaire de notre nouveau professeur : Thorin. Viens au milieu Thorin… Merci ! Nous allons donc lui faire une superbe danse d'anniversaire ! Leaders et followers vous pouvez tous y aller et vous mélanger, Thorin fait les deux à la perfection ! » Thorin sembla rougir sous le compliment mais il afficha un magnifique sourire et fit un geste du bras pour inviter un ou une première partenaire à venir danser. Bilbon regarda son fantasme danser quelques secondes avec chaque partenaire avant d'être « volé » par le partenaire suivant, mais il resta en retrait, préférant filmer plutôt que danser.


	6. 6 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes pour aider à la compréhension :
> 
> La danse que pratique Bilbon dans cette histoire est une danse de couple (qui se fait à deux, mais pas forcément avec son conjoint).
> 
> Les pratiquants peuvent avoir deux rôles : leader (celui qui initie les mouvements) et/ou follower (celui qui suit les mouvements initiés). Certains ne font qu'un des deux alors que d'autres peuvent faire l'un ou l'autre.
> 
> Les « passes » sont les mouvements réalisés pour permettre le déplacement du follower d'un point A à un point B, entre deux pas d'ancrage.
> 
> Les pas d'ancrage sont ceux qui permettent le repositionnement des danseurs, de reprendre la distance entre eux, entre deux passes.

Dimanche 6 Décembre

Bilbon regarda sa montre à la fin de la danse d'anniversaire de Thorin, minuit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dansé autant. Mais il n'était pas fatigué et décida qu'il prendrait un taxi pour rentrer, il n'avait pas envie de partir maintenant pour attraper le dernier métro. La chanson d'anniversaire fut entonnée et les gâteaux que Bilbon avait cuisiné, tout illuminés de bougies, furent amenés par d'autres danseurs. Thorin souffla avec amusement. Les gâteaux furent déposés sur une table à l'entrée de la salle puis découpés et une part fut amenée à Thorin. De nombreux danseurs allèrent eux aussi prendre une part pendant que Bilbon invitait une nouvelle danseuse dès que les premières notes d'une nouvelle musique retentirent.

Il fut surpris à la fin de cette musique de sentir une grande main se poser sur son épaule. Bilbon remercia la danseuse avec qui il était et se retourna pour découvrir Thorin. Son souffle fut coupé en voyant le visage du brun qui se pencha même davantage pour lui parler par dessus la musique.

« C'est toi Bilbon ? » lui demanda-t-il, son souffle caressant son oreille et envoyant des frissons au blond qui acquiesça, pas suffisamment sûr de sa voix pour parler. « C'est donc à toi que je dois ce délicieux gâteau d'anniversaire ? »

Bilbon sourit et inspira un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était pour toi que je les cuisinais mais c'est en effet moi qui les ai fait. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis ravi, j'ai adoré. C'est toujours toi qui fait les gâteaux pour les anniversaires ? » Demanda Thorin sans retirer sa main de l'épaule de Bilbon. Le blond appréciait ce contact autant que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Thorin cherchait à le séduire et n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était le cas ou si c'était lui qui se faisait des films.

Tous deux continuèrent d'échanger quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que la musique en cours se termine, laissant place aux premières notes d'un nouveau morceau.

« Tu danses ? » Proposa alors Thorin.

Bilbon, surpris, leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant comment il allait réussir ne serait-ce qu'à le faire tourner sous son bras. Il accepta avec joie et stress. L'idée de danser avec un professeur l'inquiétait toujours, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être évaluer. Thorin le sentit dès les premiers pas sur place qu'ils firent pour s'accorder au rythme de la musique avant de réellement commencer les passes.

« Détend-toi, je ne souhaites pas te juger mais passer un bon moment avec toi. »

Bilbon rougit mais se détendit sensiblement, amenant un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Thorin. Sans plus attendre, il guida la première passe et Bilbon se laissa prendre par le plaisir de danser avec cet excellent danseur. Cette danse fut très certainement celle qu'il apprécia le plus de la soirée. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à quatre heures du matin, il y pensait encore.


	7. 7 décembre

Lundi 7 Décembre

Bilbon fut presque étonné de se lever sans aucun soucis le lundi matin pour arriver à la bibliothèque à huit heures pile. La veille il était rentré chez lui à cinq heures du matin et avait dormi jusqu'à quatorze heures. Il avait passé l'après-midi à rêvasser à un certain grand brun et c'était finalement rendormi assez tard. Ce matin-là, Bilbon était un petit peu redescendu de son nuage. Il avait adoré danser avec Thorin mais ce n'était qu'une danse. Le brun était très proche de Tauriel, ils étaient très certainement ensemble… donc il ne devait pas se faire de plans sur la comète… Même s'il espérait le revoir mardi soir.

La matinée fut assez calme. Les premiers partiels avaient débuté et beaucoup de ceux qui n'étaient pas en examen dormaient. Seuls quelques étudiants stressés et, ou particulièrement studieux arrivèrent à la bibliothèque lors de son ouverture. Davantage d'étudiants arrivèrent entre dix et onze heures dont une crinière rousse que Bilbon fut certain de reconnaître cette fois.

Cependant, il n'alla pas la voir lorsqu'elle s'installa pour étudier. Il fut surpris que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui aux environs de midi.

« Excusez-moi, auriez-vous… » Elle le dévisagea une seconde puis son visage s'éclaira. « Oh ! Vous prenez des cours de danse à l'école Erebor, non ? »

« Oui, mais je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de moi, nous sommes nombreux là-bas. » Répondit-il, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes le seul à nous avoir fait goûter d'excellents gâteaux. » Elle avait un sourire chaleureux malgré la retenue qui se lisait sur son visage. Bilbon rougit, il était flatté par le compliment mais il n'arrivait pas oublier qu'il avait craqué sur celui qui était certainement en couple avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la découvrir et encore moins sympathiser avec elle.

« Merci. Et sinon, comment je peux vous aider ? »

« Ah oui, je cherche un livre de biomécanique... »

« Vous ne regardez pas au bon endroit, suivez-moi. »

Bilbon la guida à travers les allées jusqu'à celle où Tauriel pourrait trouver son bonheur.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à trouver un ouvrage en particulier ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie injustifiée interférer dans son travail.

« Non, je vais m'en sortir, merci. »

Bilbon la laissa donc là. Il ne la recroisa pas avant de quitter la bibliothèque et partit en essayant de ne penser ni à la jeune femme ni à Thorin.

Il occupa son après-midi à chercher ses cadeaux de Noël. Il en avait assez peu à faire, uniquement pour sa mère et un pour Ori avec qui ils avaient prit l'habitude de s'offrir un petit présent.

Il rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi et s'installa tranquillement devant la télévision où il s'endormit avant même d'avoir dîner.


	8. 8 décembre

Mardi 8 Décembre

Bilbon avait hâte d'aller à son cours de danse le soir même. La matinée lui sembla s'éterniser et même l'après-midi lui sembla long alors qu'il fut débordé par son travail. Il mangea un sandwich à la va-vite et se dépêcha de se rendre à l'école de danse. Il arriva avec seulement cinq minutes d'avances et fut déçu de ne pas voir Thorin. Par contre, il garda espoir de le voir arriver en constatant que Elrond, le professeur habituel, n'était pas là. Celui-ci était toujours en avance donc, il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit à nouveau remplacé.

Bilbon changea de chaussures et commença à discuter avec Bofur, un autre danseur qui suivait le cours comme lui. Tous deux s'entendaient bien et discutaient souvent avant le cours.

« Bonjour à tous ! » Retentit la voix grave de Thorin.

Le visage de Bilbon s'éclaira en l'entendant puis en le voyant entrer dans la salle de cours.

« Eh bien ! Il y en a un qui est ravi de l'absence d'Elrond ! » Se moqua dans un chuchotement Bofur.

« Mais non pas du tout ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » Répondit Bilbon sur le même ton en rougissant. Il se sentait confus d'avoir été découvert aussi facilement. Il espérait que personne d'autre, et surtout pas Thorin, ne l'avait remarqué.

« Avancez-vous pour l'échauffement ! » Annonça Thorin, coupant court à la conversation et à la gêne de Bilbon.

Pour ce cours, Bilbon réussit à se concentrer sur le contenu plus que sur le professeur, même s'il le dévorait du regard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Cependant, il ne s'éternisa pas après le cours, il craignait d'être ridicule. Bofur l'avait découvert en deux secondes, alors comment pouvait-il ne pas se griller devant Thorin ? Et si jamais Tauriel réalisait qu'il craquait pour son conjoint ? Bilbon préféra donc aller rapidement dans la grande salle pour danser.

Entre deux danses, il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il aurait aimé redanser avec Thorin mais il n'osait pas le lui demander et le brun était de toutes façons très sollicité. C'est un petit peu déçu que Bilbon changea ses chaussures peu avant minuit.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de la salle, une grande main se posa dans son dos.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Chuchota la voix grave de Thorin à son oreille.

Bilbon était ravi que le brun l'ait rattrapé.

« Oui, je prends le dernier métro pour rentrer. » Répondit-il en se perdant dans le regard bleu qui l'observait.

« Je comprends, prends ça s'il te plaît, » continua Thorin en lui mettant un papier cartonné dans la main. Bilbon ne baissa pas les yeux pour regarder ce que c'était. Il était hypnotisé par le regard et les lèvres qui lui faisaient face. « J'espère te revoir rapidement. » souffla Thorin sur les lèvres de Bilbon, pressant sa nuque de sa main avant de s'éloigner.

Bilbon rentra chez lui déstabilisé et la tête dans les nuages.


	9. 9 décembre

Mercredi 9 Décembre

Bilbon se réveilla sans l'aide de son alarme. Il lui fallu cependant un peu de temps pour émerger complètement. Il se sentait bien, comme après avoir passé la nuit dans des bras chaleureux. Doucement les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, Thorin qui avait été tellement proche de lui, il avait même cru que le brun allait l'embrasser ! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Bilbon s'était demandé si c'était son imagination qui c'était trop emballée ou si Thorin avait réellement eu envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait envie de croire que le brun pouvait être attiré par lui, après tout, il lui avait laisser sa carte de visite avec au dos, son numéro personnel et quelques mots « Appelle-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter à boire un verre. » Bilbon était heureux, il sentait que Thorin pourrait être l'homme de sa vie mais… Puisqu'il fallait bien un mais. Mais Bilbon se demandait toujours si Thorin et Tauriel étaient en couple et cela le gênait énormément. Du coup, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il envoyer un message à Thorin ?

Finalement Bilbon se leva, toujours indécis par rapport à Thorin. Il décida de laisser cette question de côté et se prépara tranquillement pour partir à l'université. Lorsqu'il croisa Ori, celui-ci regarda suspicieusement.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux

« Je ne sais pas… mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour te raconter. »

Ori plissa les yeux mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

« On se retrouve ce soir alors pour que tu me racontes ! Pizzas chez moi ? »

Bilbon sourit et accepta. Ori parti rapidement et Bilbon se mit au travail.

L'après-midi passa vite. Les étudiants étaient de plus en plus stressés et beaucoup étudiaient à la bibliothèque entre deux partiels, celle-ci était donc bondée et le blond fut heureux de fermer à vingt heures trente.

Il passa prendre une bouteille de bière dans une superette et se rendit chez son ami. Ori attendit qu'ils aient commandé les pizzas pour cuisiner Bilbon. Le blond n'eut pas d'autres choix que de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails… ce qui finalement lui fit énormément de bien.

Cette soirée avec son ami permit à Bilbon d'y voir plus clair. Ori lui fit des commentaires pertinents qui l'aidèrent à décider de ce qu'il allait faire du numéro de Thorin.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du sujet Thorin, ils abordèrent le sujet Dwalin. Ori et lui devaient se revoir samedi soir mais se parlaient tous les jours par messages. Raconter tout cela à Bilbon lui faisait pétiller les yeux. Bilbon était très heureux pour son ami mais cela lui donnait envie de connaître cela lui aussi.


	10. 10 décembre

Jeudi 10 Décembre

La matinée de Bilbon fut assez calme. Il en profita pour ranger les ouvrages mal remis en rayon par les étudiants, ce qui lui occupa bien l'esprit.

La première chose que Ori demanda à Bilbon lorsqu'il le rejoignit à la bibliothèque à quatorze heures, fut :

« Alors, tu lui as envoyé ? »

Bilbon savait très bien de quoi il parlait. La veille il lui avait dit qu'il enverrai un message à Thorin, qu'il tenterait sa chance, qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas en couple avec Tauriel et donc, peut-être, célibataire.

« Non, j'ai l'impression d'être idiot, je ne sais pas quoi écrire dans le message. »

« Fais les choses simplement, quelque chose comme : « salut, c'est Bilbon », sera bien, t'inquiète pas. »

Bilbon fit le moue, il n'était pas convaincu mais en même temps ne voyait pas quoi écrire d'autre.

« Aller, vas-y ! Fais-le maintenant sinon je prends ton portable et je le fais pour toi ! »

Bilbon rit devant cette étrange forme d'encouragement de son ami. Mais au final, cela fonctionna. Le blond sortit de sa poche son téléphone et la carte de Thorin et écrivit exactement ce que Ori lui avait proposé.

« Satisfait ? » Demanda-t-il en riant. Ori lui fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai hâte que tu me racontes la suite. »

Bilbon lui rendit son clin d'œil et partit, un petit peu anxieux. Thorin allait-il lui répondre ? Dans combien de temps ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Avait-il raison d'espérer ?

Il passa son après-midi à faire du ménage chez lui, s'agaçant de ne pas avoir de réponse et commençant à regretter d'avoir envoyer ce message.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Bilbon sortit se chercher un kebab à manger dans son canapé devant un film de Noël puisque c'était la saison. Forcément le côté romantique à l'eau de rose sur fond de magie de Noël le frustra plus qu'autre chose. Lorsque le film se termina, Thorin n'avait toujours pas répondu.


	11. 11 décembre

Vendredi 11 Décembre

Lorsque Bilbon regarda son téléphone en se réveillant ce matin-là, il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir un message de Thorin.

« Salut Bilbon ! Heureux que tu m'aies écris, je commençais à perdre espoir ! Alors que penses-tu d'aller prendre un verre ? »

Bilbon sourit dans son lit. Il trouvait ce réveil particulièrement agréable. Il répondit immédiatement.

« Hello ! Je t'avoue avoir eu ce genre de sensation en attendant ta réponse hier. Je finis à vingt heures ce soir si tu veux :-) ».

Bilbon espéra ne pas avoir à attendre une réponse trop longtemps. Par curiosité, il regarda l'heure à laquelle Thorin avait envoyé son message. Trois heures du matin. Du coup, Bilbon réalisa que son attention avait été complètement captée par le message du brun et qu'il en avait oublié de regarder l'heure : neuf heures trente… Mmm, il était possible que Thorin dorme encore. Bilbon se mit en tête qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas de réponse avant de partir travailler et se leva de bonne humeur.

Il fut surpris, d'entendre une heure plus tard, son téléphone sonner.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas répondre plus tôt, j'étais en intervention. Ce soir je suis de garde. Que dirais-tu de demain avant d'aller à Erebor ? Le cours commence à vingt heures, on pourrait dîner avant ? »

Bilbon sourit et vérifia son agenda avant de répondre.

« OK pour demain. Où et à quelle heure ? »

Son téléphone vibra très rapidement après, ainsi que pour les messages suivants.

« Que dirais-tu de dix-huit heures trente ?À l'auberge du Poney Fringan ? J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien, mais n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller. »

« Super ! Je note ! Je connais, c'est très sympa. »

« Tu pourras me conseiller alors -) »

« Avec plaisir ! Je pars travailler, à plus tard ! »

« Bonne journée. »

Bilbon partit travailler avec un grand sourire. Il avait envie de découvrir cet homme, de retirer de son esprit ce doute par rapport à Tauriel, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aurait plus qu'un rendez-vous.

Il passa sa journée sur un petit nuage et alla se coucher en pensant à un beau brun qui peupla ses rêves cette nuit-là, d'une très belle manière.


	12. 12 décembre

Samedi 12 Décembre

Bilbon avait été impatient toute la journée. Ils s'étaient renvoyés quelques messages avec Thorin durant l'après-midi mais ils avaient été plutôt décousus. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la sortie de métro et Bilbon attendait, tendu, que le brun arrive. Il était arrivé avec cinq minutes d'avance, comme à son habitude, et Thorin était en retard, augmentant la tension chez Bilbon.

« Salut ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait patienter. » Dit Thorin lorsqu'il arriva avec quinze minutes de retard, un casque de moto à la main.

Bilbon lui sourit, il était soulagé et sous le charme. Thorin semblait sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient humide et sa chemise blanche, légèrement transparente, semblait avoir été mouillée. Cette dernière, cintrée et près du corps, le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Il portait par dessus une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un côté bad boy, renforcé par les bottes de motard.

« Salut ! Aucun soucis, content que tu sois là. » Répondit Bilbon sous le charme. Ils partirent pour l'auberge en échangeant des banalités.

« Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? » Demanda Thorin une fois qu'ils furent installés.

« Je suis bibliothécaire à l'université de Fondcombes. »

« Oh ! Un très bon ami à moi est professeur là-bas, tu le connais peut-être, il s'appelle Dwalin ! »

« Oui, on se connaît en effet, le monde est petit ! » Rit-il, avant d'ajouter rapidement, « Et toi tu fais quoi ? » Il était réellement curieux mais en plus, il ne voulaient qu'ils en arrivent à parler d'une autre personne qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux et qui fréquentait l'université.

« Je suis pompier professionnel. Et professeur de danse à mes heures perdues. » Termina-t-il dans un sourire.

Ils discutèrent durant tout le repas, apprenant à se découvrir. Bilbon passa un agréable moment, cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question qu'il avait en tête. A la fin du repas, Thorin tenu à inviter Bilbon ce qui le ravi autant que le gêna mais il le laissa faire, le remerciant avec un grand sourire.

Il allèrent ensuite ensemble, en discutant jusqu'à l'école Erebor. Bilbon se sentait bien, il appréciait ce moment et même s'il était très attiré par le brun, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se rapprochent maintenant. Bilbon aimait se sentir courtisé, il adorait sentir cette tension monter entre eux, avoir les papillons au creux de son ventre…

En arrivant à l'école Thorin lui glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille, auxquels Bilbon répondit par un sourire, avant d'aller commencer son cours.

« J'espère que j'aurai le droit à une danse avant que tu ne rentre chez toi ce soir. »

Mais après le cours, Gandalf, le gérant de d'école, accapara Thorin qui lança un regard indescriptible à Bilbon avant de suivre Gandalf en dehors de la salle.

Bilbon haussa les épaules et alla inviter une première partenaire. Il s'attendait à ce que Thorin vienne l'inviter plus tard. Il dansa donc sans s'inquiéter de l'heure ou de Thorin jusqu'à ce que…


	13. 13 décembre

Dimanche 13 Décembre

Il dansa donc sans s'inquiéter de l'heure ou de Thorin jusqu'à ce que, entre deux danses…

« Monsieur Bilbon ? Quelle surprise de vous trouver là ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit les deux énergumènes qu'il avait rencontré à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers eux.

« Que faîtes-vous là les garçons ? » Demanda-t-il vraiment surpris.

« Notre oncle donnait le cours ce soir, alors on a décidé de venir se changer les idées ! » Répondit Fili, alors que Kili regardait autour d'eux, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Votre oncle ? Thorin ? »

« Oui, c'est lui ! »

Soudain Tauriel arriva derrière Kili et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son torse au dos du brun. Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire avant de basculer sa tête en arrière.

« Salut ma belle. » Dit-il avec de l'amour dans la voix.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt » Répondit-elle de la même manière avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Bilbon tourna la tête vers Fili, à la fois gêné d'assister à cette démonstration d'amour et heureux de constater qu'il s'était trompé sur la relation qui réunissait Thorin et Tauriel.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça. » Lui dit, amusé, Fili. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit alors que Bilbon sentait une grande main se poser dans son dos. « Salut tonton ! »

« Ça va les garçons ? » Demanda la voix chaude de Thorin, donnant des frissons à Bilbon de le sentir si prêt de lui.

«Ça va, on a décidé de faire une pause dans nos révisions pour le partiel de Dwalin. Je vais aller danser ! »

Fili joignit le geste à la parole et s'éclipsa. Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin dont la main était toujours posée sur son dos.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. » Lui chuchota le brun. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de laisser Kili retrouver Tauriel et d'aller danser tous les deux ? » Bilbon acquiesça.

Comme la semaine précédente, Bilbon adora ce moment avec le beau professeur. D'autant plus qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun stress à danser avec lui. C'est à regrets qu'il le laissa après cette danse pour danser avec d'autres partenaires. Il aurait voulu le garder pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce ne serait pas correcte.

Le DJ annonça la dernière danse à quatre heures du matin. Thorin se tourna vers lui et Bilbon accepta avec plaisir de terminer cette soirée en dansant avec lui.

« Comment rentres-tu chez toi ? » Chuchota Thorin à son oreille.

« Je vais prendre un taxi. »

« Que dirais-tu de rentrer avec moi en moto ? J'ai un deuxième casque. »

Bilbon accepta. Il fut heureux de se serrer derrière Thorin sur la moto et de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour bien se tenir…

Le brun le déposa au pied de son immeuble. Malgré qu'ils aient tous les deux retirés leurs casques, ils se contentèrent d'une accolade pour se dire au revoir. Bilbon avait eu envie de l'embrasser mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il préférait attendre d'être sûr de lui ou que Thorin fasse le premier pas. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. 14 décembre

Lundi 14 Décembre

Lorsque Bilbon éteignit son réveil ce matin-là, il vit qu'il avait reçu deux messages durant la nuit : un de Thorin et un d'Ori. La veille, il avait envoyé un message à Thorin dans l'après-midi, entre deux siestes auquel il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Salut beau blond » Bilbon sourit à la lecture. Le petit surnom avait été efficace, faisant rougir le blond en question de contentement. « J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi. Je prends ma garde à quatre heures ce matin. Que dirais-tu de manger à nouveau ensemble avant le cours mardi ? »

Bilbon regarda l'heure, il devait se préparer pour aller travailler, il n'avait pas le temps de répondre immédiatement.

Il arriva tout juste à l'heure pour ouvrir la bibliothèque à huit heures. Il profita de l'absence de tout étudiant pour répondre au message de Thorin.

« Tu me fais rougir ! Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je finis à vingt heures mardi soir. J'ai tout juste le temps de manger un sandwich avant le début du cours. Un autre soir ? Bon courage avec ta garde. »

Puis il regarda le message d'Ori qui le fit beaucoup rire.

« DEFRIEFING ! »

« LOL ! Quand ? » Répondit-il en riant.

Il rangea son téléphone et commença à travailler. Il aperçut Tauriel en fin de matinée qui lui fit un signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire auxquels il répondit. Il était heureux, soulagé même, de la savoir en couple avec Kili, et se permettait maintenant la possibilité de la découvrir.

Son téléphone sonna vers treize heures trente. Il espéra une message de Thorin, mais c'était Ori.

« Désolé, je vais être en retard, j'espère que tu peux m'attendre un petit peu. Sinon, debrief jeudi soir ? »

« Pas de soucis. OK pour jeudi »

Finalement Ori arriva à quinze heures.

« J'espère que c'est pour une raison croustillante que tu es arrivé si tard. » Lui glissa Bilbon à l'oreille en prenant ses affaire. Ori lui répondit par un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

« Tu sauras jeudi ».

Bilbon rigola à cette réponse et partit. Il devait faire une petite course avant de rendre visite à sa mère cet après-midi là.


	15. 15 décembre

Mardi 15 Décembre

Bilbon sourit à Thorin en arrivant à l'école Erebor. Ils avaient échangé quelques messages mais n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un moment pour manger ensemble avant le prochain samedi. Mais cela ne retirait rien à la joie de Bilbon de retrouver le beau brun.

Bilbon était satisfait de réussir maintenant à suivre le cours sans être déconcentré par la présence de Thorin. Celui-ci fut à nouveau retenu à la fin de la classe et Bilbon lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre celle de la soirée. Il s'attendait à ce que Thorin le rejoigne plus tard pour faire une danse ensemble mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut une main beaucoup plus légère qui se posa sur son épaule : celle de Tauriel.

« Une danse ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit honnêtement Bilbon.

« Tu en pince pour Thorin, non ? » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à danser.

Bilbon s'arrêta net et la dévisagea, pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir été découvert par la jolie rousse.

« Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments », continua-t-elle en l'amenant à reprendre la danse. « Thorin et sa famille ont vécu trop d'épreuves ces dernières années. Il a besoin à ses côtés de quelqu'un qui lui mette des étoiles dans les yeux, pas de quelqu'un qui le mette dans l'incertitude permanente. »

Bilbon n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait dire Tauriel. Avait-elle l'impression qu'il jouait avec Thorin ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ?

« Je ne joue pas Tauriel. » Répondit-il en chuchotant.

Puis, il lui guida des passes qui l'éloignèrent de lui, coupant court à la conversation. Lorsque la musique fut finie, Tauriel eut l'air de vouloir reprendre cette conversation mais Bofur vint l'inviter à danser et Bilbon fut lui-même invité de son côté. Il se hâta de se tourner vers sa nouvelle partenaire et de commencer à danser.

Thorin vint trouver Bilbon pour une danse au moment où celui-ci allait partir.

« Reste, je te ramène en moto, s'il te plaît. » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« D'accord, mais pas trop tard. » Répondit Bilbon sur le même ton avec un sourire.

« La soirée termine à une heure, ça te convient ? »

Bilbon acquiesça. Tous deux ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Bilbon sentait cette agréable tension entre eux et tout d'un coup il comprit ce que Tauriel lui avait dit. Thorin aussi voulait aller plus loin mais il sentait la retenue de Bilbon et se demandait certainement pourquoi le blond mettait cette distance.

Cependant pour Bilbon, ce n'était pas le moment de combler cette distance. Il fit un beau sourire à Thorin et l'entraîna pour danser.


	16. 16 décembre

Mercredi 16 Décembre

Le DJ annonça la dernière danse et Bilbon chercha Thorin du regard. Celui-ci semblait le chercher aussi. Ils se trouvèrent du regard et se rejoignirent pour profiter de cette dernière musique tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle se termina, Bilbon eut envie d'embrasser son beau professeur mais ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment, ni le lieu.

Thorin dut sentir que ce n'était pas encore le moment car il se contenta d'attirer Bilbon dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le blond apprécia de sentir la chaleur, la musculature, la force brute mais aussi la tendresse et la douceur du brun l'envelopper.

« On y va ? » Lui chuchota Thorin lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui.

Bilbon acquiesça et ils prirent leurs affaires. Une fois arrivés à la moto de Thorin, celui-ci lui donna une écharpe et des gants en plus du casque.

« Tu avais prévu de me ramener avant même de partir de chez toi ? » Demanda Bilbon, taquin mais en même temps très touché par l'intention. Il ne l'avait pas dit la fois précédente mais il avait eu froid sur la moto dans le vent de décembre.

Thorin ne répondit qu'en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur. Bilbon était aux anges et souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils s'équipèrent rapidement et partirent.

Une fois au pied de l'immeuble de Bilbon, Thorin arrêta la moto, retira son casque et tous deux descendirent. Thorin récupéra ce qu'il avait prêté au blond et les rangea dans le top-case avant de se tourner vers Bilbon.

Thorin se rapprocha de lui. Bilbon était tétanisé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il voulait s'avancer vers le brun et l'embrasser, de l'autre, il ne voulait pas être trop pressé. Bilbon retint son souffle lorsque Thorin passa ses bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Thorin marqua une très courte pause puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

Des papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de Bilbon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le baiser ou de poser sa main sur le nuque de Thorin que celui-ci c'était déjà reculé.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Chuchota-t-il d'un ton presque craintif.

« Oh que si, » souffla Bilbon, « reviens-là. »

Il posa délicatement sa main sur la nuque de Thorin et l'attira sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit immédiatement, les faisant gémir. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans le cœur de Bilbon, il était heureux, il se sentait à sa place dans les bras de Thorin qui caressait son corps par dessus les vêtements, insistant sur ses fesses.

Après quelques instants de bécotage intensif, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants de joie. Avec ses yeux bleus brillants, ses lèvres rougies par le froid et les baisers, ses cheveux bruns qui volaient au vent autour de lui, Thorin était un véritable appel à la luxure pour Bilbon. Cependant, il ne voulait pas franchir ce pas-là tout de suite.

« On se revoit très vite ? » Demanda-t-il pour faire comprendre à Thorin que ce ne serait pas ce soir-là qu'il monterait chez lui.

Thorin ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

« J'y compte bien. » Lui dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de voler un dernier baiser à Bilbon tout en caressant ses fesses.

« Par contre tu devrais rentrer dans ton immeuble sinon je suis capable de t'embrasser ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. »

Bilbon sourit, il embrassa une dernière fois Thorin avant d'aller se réfugier, à l'abri du froid dans le hall d'où il regarda Thorin partir avant de monter retrouver les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. 17 décembre

Jeudi 17 Décembre

Lorsque Ori arriva chez Bilbon, celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire béa qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours, depuis que Thorin l'avait embrassé. Les deux hommes s'envoyaient régulièrement des messages et Bilbon ne redescendait pas de son nuage.

Une fois les pizzas commandées et les bières ouvertes, Ori demanda à Bilbon la raison de ce grand sourire. Bilbon se fit un plaisir de lui raconter, dans l'ordre, tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur dernière soirée pizza, le mercredi de la semaine précédente.

Les yeux de Bilbon brillaient alors qu'il racontait et son cœur se mit à battre très fort lorsqu'il narra le baiser.

Ori exprima sa joie pour son ami et raconta à son tour, à la demande de Bilbon, comment les choses avançaient avec Dwalin.

« Depuis le verre qu'on a prit tous les deux mardi de la semaine dernière, on s'envoie des messages tous les jours et il m'a invité à dîner chez lui samedi soir. J'ai à peine eu le temps de retirer mon manteau qu'il m'embrassait. Il embrasse SU-PER BIEN ! Oh si tu savais, il m'a presque fait jouir avec un seul baiser. »

Bilbon rit à cette déclaration. Ori exagérait très rarement. Et le jeune homme se consumait pour le professeur d'histoire depuis si longtemps qu'en effet, l'ombre de la jouissance avait dû être présente très rapidement.

« Il m'a demandé si j'avais faim. Mais c'est lui que je voulais manger à ce moment-là ! Alors nous sommes allés dans sa chambre et… Oh par Mahal ! C'était génial. »

Bilbon continuait de rire, le bonheur de son ami était contagieux et Ori était euphorique en racontant cette soirée chez Dwalin.

« Après ça on avait faim. Il avait cuisiné, c'était très bon mais on n'est pas restés très longtemps à table… sa chambre est nettement plus confortable. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as passé le week-end chez lui et tu étais en retard lundi parce que lui ne travaillait pas et que tu as eu du mal à le quitter ? » Suggéra Bilbon, ayant espéré ce scénario pour son ami depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son retard.

« Oh oui ! c'était trop bien ! »

« Et depuis ? » Demanda Bilbon, se demanda si Ori avait réintégré son appartement depuis.

« Depuis, on est un soir chez l'un, un soir chez l'autre. Là il attend que je le rejoigne chez lui. »

« Vous n'étiez pas trop déçu de devoir vous séparer un peu ? » se moqua gentiment Bilbon.

« Rigole ! Mais je l'ai sentit un petit peu jaloux lorsque je lui ai dit que je venais chez toi. »

« Tu pourras le rassurer en lui disant que je suis avec un de ses amis du coup ! »

Tous deux rirent à cette coïncidence. Il continuèrent de discuter dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Ori ne vibre vers vingt-trois heures. Dwalin commençait à s'inquiéter. Bilbon le raccompagna avec un sourire, amusé de voir son ami si heureux que son compagnon soit jaloux alors que lui-même était soulagé que Thorin ne le soit pas.


	18. 18 décembre

Vendredi 18 Décembre

Bilbon était dans son canapé, se reposant après une journée de travail éreintante : la dernière avant les vacances de Noël. La bibliothèque serait encore ouverte le lendemain, mais Bilbon savait que presque tous les étudiants avaient rendu leurs livres ce vendredi et que la matinée du lendemain serait tranquille.

Il allait se lever pour se préparer à manger lorsqu'il reçu un message.

« Coucou mon beau. Un de mes collègues m'a demandé d'échanger ma garde avec la sienne. Du coup je suis libre ce soir, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? »

Bilbon sentit le stress et la joie l'envahir. Il voulait voir Thorin, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur premier baiser et il se demandait comment les choses allaient évoluer. Il chassa ses questionnements d'un mouvement de tête. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête et profiter de l'instant présent.

« Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai pas encore mangé, et toi ? »

Bilbon stressait d'anticipation, il avait tellement hâte de voir Thorin. Heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps une réponse.

« Sushi ça te convient ? Il y a un restaurant qui les propose à emporter sur ma route. »

« Très bien. »

« Je t'envoie le menu, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

Bilbon choisit rapidement et envoya sa commande à Thorin ainsi que le code de l'interphone de son immeuble. Puis, il se dépêcha de ranger son appartement avant que le brun n'arrive.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit. Thorin se trouvait derrière la porte, son équipement de motard sur le dos, à l'exception de son casque qu'il tenait à la main avec leur dîner.

Bilbon le fit entrer, lui montra où poser ses affaires et le repas, son stress était toujours présent. Mais il s'évanouit lorsque Thorin, les mains enfin libres, vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Enfin détendu, Bilbon lui offrit un grand sourire et ils passèrent à table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se découvrant toujours davantage.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ou que je reparte ? » Demanda Thorin, hésitant.

Bilbon comprenait que le brun ait un doute étant donné que lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Cependant il n'aimait pas voir Thorin mal à l'aise comme ça. Alors il contourna la table en vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui répondre. Thorin enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et attendit qu'il trouve ses mots.

« J'adorerais que tu restes… mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite... je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer à l'étape suivante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Expliqua Bilbon, hésitant.

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. » Lui répondit Thorin en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. « On peut tout à fait ne rien faire de plus que dormir. »

« Reste alors. » Lui répondit Bilbon dans un sourire.


	19. 19 décembre

Samedi 19 Décembre

Bilbon se sentait bien lorsque son réveil sonna ce matin-là. Il était confortablement calé dans les bras de Thorin. Tous deux avaient dormis en boxer pour respecter la volonté de Bilbon de ne pas aller trop vite. Volonté qui avait faillit voler en éclat lorsque Bilbon avait découvert le corps d'Apollon de Thorin en sous-vêtement. Les deux hommes s'étaient câlinés, s'étaient embrassés mais, malgré la tension sexuelle entre eux, n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Thorin, la voix très rauque.

« Sept heures, je commence à travailler à neuf heures. Tu veux continuer de dormir ? »

« Non, ma garde commence à dix heures, je vais me lever. Tu veux que je t'amène à l'université en moto ?»

Bilbon accepta cette proposition avec un grand sourire. Il adorait se coller derrière Thorin sur sa moto… non. Il aimait se coller à Thorin tout court. Tous deux se préparèrent et partirent pour la bibliothèque après un dernier baiser dans l'appartement de Bilbon. Le blond ne souhaitait pas embrasser Thorin à l'université. Pas qu'il ait honte de leur relation, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il tenait à sa vie privée et que celle-ci ne concernait en rien les étudiants. Thorin comprit son point de vue et ne chercha pas à le faire changer d'avis. Par contre il lui proposa de venir dormir chez lui après la soirée danse du soir-même, ce que Bilbon accepta avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent tout en sachant qu'ils se reverraient le soir même autour d'un bon repas avant d'aller danser.

La journée passa vite, et ils furent heureux de se retrouver. Alors qu'ils étaient à table, Thorin aborda un sujet qui semblait le travailler.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, il n'y a pas de problème. » Bilbon s'inquiéta de la question vu comment elle était amenée mais lui fit signe de continuer. « Pour quelle raison veux-tu prendre ton temps ainsi ? J'ai bien vu hier que tu avais envie de moi, alors pourquoi aller contre ? Est-ce que tu es… ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas vierge. » Le coupa Bilbon. Il n'était pas étonné que Thorin lui pose cette question, il s'y attendait même. « Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, mais en résumé avec mon ex, Smaug, les choses se sont très mal passées et avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ont fini par être une corvée plutôt qu'un plaisir. Cet homme était un connard, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal mais je m'en suis remis. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis notre rupture, il y a deux ans. »

« Je comprends et sois sûr que j'irai à ton rythme, pour moi il n'y a pas d'intérêt à avoir une relation sexuelle si on n'est pas deux à y prendre du plaisir. »

Bilbon lui sourit, rassuré. Un silence agréable s'installa que Thorin brisa après quelques instants.

« Est-ce qu'il est à Erebor ? »

« Il l'était mais Gandalf lui a interdit de revenir après l'avoir attrapé la main dans la caisse. »

Thorin acquiesça, comprenant qu'il puisse être difficile pour Bilbon d'en parler. Ils dérivèrent vers des sujets plus joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur repas et rejoint l'école de danse.


	20. 20 décembre

Dimanche 20 Décembre

Bilbon se réveilla dans les bras de Thorin vers quatorze heures. Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit et étaient rentrés à cinq heures du matin pour s'endormir très rapidement en se câlinant.

Il se tourna vers le brun qui dormait toujours et commença à caresser toute la peau à laquelle il avait accès. Bien sûr il désirait le brun. Thorin était, pour Bilbon, un véritable appel à la débauche, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les derniers ébats qu'il avait eu avec son ex… la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à chaque fois, l'humiliation… Alors il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ou comment faire. Il avait presque l'impression de ne plus savoir comment prendre du plaisir. Il craignait aussi de blesser Thorin au lieu de lui donner du plaisir… Cependant, ses mains allaient et venaient sur le torse du pompier, repoussant au fur et à mesure le drap qui cachait sa virilité. Bilbon voulait la découvrir, la toucher…

« Je veux bien un réveil comme ça tous les jours. » Déclara une voix ensommeillée.

Bilbon sourit et se hissa au dessus de Thorin pour l'embrasser. Leur échange prit rapidement en passion et Thorin fit basculer son petit-ami sous lui. Sa bouche alla grignoter la gorge de Bilbon qui gémissait d'appréciation sous lui.

« J'ai envie de te toucher » grogna Thorin en remontant sur la bouche de Bilbon. « Arrête-moi quand tu veux, OK ? »

Cette demande rassura Bilbon qui se dit que si jamais il paniquait à un moment, il aurait toujours cette porte de sortie. Il acquiesça à Thorin qui ravit ses lèvres à nouveau alors qu'il laissait sa main descendre le long du torse du blond. Rapidement sa main fut sur le boxer de Bilbon et s'évertuait à lui donner du plaisir malgré la prison de tissus.

La situation finit par frustrer Bilbon qui retira son boxer lui-même et tout de suite après celui de Thorin. Ils prirent chacun en main le sexe de leur amant pour le toucher de la plus agréable des manières. Tous deux gémissaient, appréciant cette masturbation mutuelle qui les amena doucement vers le septième ciel.

Thorin vint dans un râle sur le torse de Bilbon qui le suivit rapidement, jouissant lui aussi sur son ventre. Le brun s'effondra sur le dos et attira Bilbon dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le crâne délicatement. Bilbon se libéra cependant pour attraper des mouchoirs et se nettoyer avant d'aller se lover à nouveau dans les bras de son chéri. Les deux hommes se rendormirent pour une bonne heure.

Au second réveil, ils allèrent prendre une douche toute en tendresse tous les deux puis mangèrent un bon brunch.

« Tu travailles pendant les vacances des étudiants ? » Demanda Thorin de but en blanc.

« Pas cette semaine, mais la suivante oui. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une garde ce soir. Mais je ne travaille pas avant mercredi ensuite. On pourrait partir en moto au bord de la mer lundi et revenir mardi pour le cours de danse. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

Bilbon fut surpris par cette proposition qu'il trouvait un peu anticipée vu qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours mais en même temps, pourquoi pas ?


	21. 21 décembre

Lundi 21 Décembre

Ils étaient partis en moto en milieux de matinée jusqu'à la côte à environ une heure de route. Thorin s'était assuré que Bilbon était bien équipé avant de prendre la route et qu'il n'aurait pas froid sur la moto. Malgré cela, les deux hommes avaient été heureux d'arriver au gîte qui les accueillait pour la nuit et de pouvoir y boire un bon thé chaud.

Ils avaient mangé dans un délicieux petit restaurant le midi sur le remblais puis avaient profité du soleil d'hiver pour se promener sur la plage déserte.

Ils avaient bien discuté, continuant de se découvrir, notamment sur ce qui était arrivé au brun ces dernières années.

« Ma sœur Dis, a eu Fili à dix-huit ans, j'en avais quatorze. Kili est arrivé trois ans après et l'année suivante, leur père est décédé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour soutenir ma sœur et mes neveux. Mais il y a deux ans. J'étais en week-end avec les garçons. La maison de ma sœur a prit feu. Ma sœur... »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Thorin, Bilbon serra sa main pour lui donner son soutien mais il ne voulait pas dire de futilités qui pourraient perturber plus encore le brun.

« Ma sœur est décédée. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les garçons. C'est à ce moment-là que Tauriel a rencontré Kili et que mon ex m'a quitté. J'ai pris un arrêt maladie d'un an et demi, pour me reconstruire et soutenir les garçons. J'ai repris le travail il y a six mois… et maintenant je t'ai toi ! J'ai envie de croire que les choses sont à nouveau en train de prendre une tendance positive. »

Bilbon prit son homme dans ses bras.

« Je crois aussi que les choses ne seront que meilleures maintenant. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Thorin lui rendit son étreinte. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et passa sur un sujet beaucoup plus léger : toutes les bêtises que ses deux neveux avaient pu faire. Et il y en avait ! Ils rirent tout l'après-midi de ces anecdotes. Ils en riaient encore en allant dîner mais se calmèrent en rentrant à leur gîte.

Une fois couchés, Bilbon se fit entreprenant. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à faire l'amour avec son homme mais il y avait d'autres possibilités pour se faire plaisir mutuellement. Les deux hommes se découvrirent à nouveau de leurs mains et de leurs bouches. La chambre fut rapidement emplie de gémissements de plaisir et la température monta de quelques degrés. Se sachant seuls dans le gîte, ils ne muselèrent pas l'expression de leur plaisir qui monta rapidement dans les décibels.

Lorsque le silence revint dans la chambre, ils prirent une rapide douche tous les deux puis se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	22. 22 décembre

Mardi 22 Décembre

Le réveil se fit tout en douceur. Bilbon et Thorin se câlinèrent comme ils le faisaient depuis deux jours, avant de finalement se lever en milieu de matinée pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Ils décidèrent de se balader en forêt pour la fin de matinée. Ils découvrirent un lieu magique qui leur donna l'impression d'être entourés d'elfes des bois. A force de se promener sans faire attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient ils finirent par se perdre. Bilbon dû escalader un arbre pour trouver la bonne orientation à prendre et ils purent enfin retrouver le bord de mer à presque quinze heures. En riant de leur mésaventure, ils allèrent déjeuner au même petit restaurant que la veille puis préparer leurs affaires.

Ils reprirent la moto pour rentrer et arrivèrent chez Thorin vers dix-huit heures. Le brun changea ses affaires, il prit ce qui lui fallait pour aller travailler le lendemain et ils allèrent tout déposer chez Bilbon. Ils y mangèrent une assiette de pâtes puis partirent pour la danse.

Bilbon se sentait serein. Il suivit le cours sans dévorer le brun des yeux. Alors bien sûr il continuait de le regarder, Thorin était toujours aussi beau. Mais après les derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer, Thorin n'était plus un fantasme, il était son homme. Il dormait avec lui dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et apprenaient à se découvrir pour construire une solide relation ensemble.

Pendant la soirée, Tauriel vint trouver Bilbon mais celui-ci la devança en prenant la parole.

« Thorin m'a raconté le drame qui est arrivé. Je comprends que tu veuilles le protéger. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. On avance ensemble, tous les deux, à notre rythme en respectant l'autre. Je crois vraiment qu'on peut être heureux ensemble et il a l'air de le penser aussi, donc tout ira bien, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tauriel sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement lui sourire.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez sauté le pas. Ça crevait les yeux que vous le souhaitiez tous les deux. Maintenant que ça est dit, que dirais-tu d'une danse ? »

Ce changement de sujet absolument pas subtile amusa Bilbon qui emmena tout sourire la jolie rousse sur la piste de danse.

Après avoir dansé avec Tauriel, il eut la surprise de danser avec Fili puis Kili qui savaient aussi bien suivre que guider de ce que Bilbon pouvait en juger. Il décida même à un moment de s'arrêter de danser pour regarder la famille de son chéri à l'œuvre. Kili dansait avec Tauriel et ils étaient très impressionnants ensemble. Fili et Thorin dansaient chacun avec des élèves de l'école mais ça n'enlevait rien au plaisir de Bilbon à les regarder faire. Les danseuses semblaient danser beaucoup mieux qu'à l'accoutumée, certainement parce qu'elles étaient beaucoup mieux guidées…

Il serait bien resté à les regarder plus longtemps mais il fut invité par une autre danseuse et il accepta avec plaisir. La soirée reprit. Pour une fois, il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'heure. Ce soir-là, il ne prendrait pas le métro puisque Thorin les ramènerait chez lui.


	23. 23 décembre

Mercredi 23 Décembre

Les amoureux étaient allongés sur le canapé de Bilbon, Thorin tenait le blond dans ses bras, embrassant sa tête par moment. Bilbon aimait être ainsi lové. Les bras musclés de son chéri autour de lui lui donnaient l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde pour le brun.

« On se revoit quand déjà? » Demanda Bilbon, la voix un peu ensommeillée.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Thorin ne réponde.

« J'ai une garde aujourd'hui jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et demain je travaille en deux temps. D'abord en fin de matinée puis en soirée. Le vingt-cinq je travaille la matinée et début d'après midi et le soir je fête Noël avec les garçons... »

« Stop ! Tu m'as déjà perdu ! Tu pourras m'envoyer un document avec ton planning ? »

Thorin rit à la demande de son chéri mais approuva.

« A quelle heure tu termines demain soir ? »

« Vingt-deux heures je crois. En théorie. Tu voudrais que je vienne après ? »

Bilbon réfléchit. D'un côté il avait envie d'un peu de temps seul. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas décollés depuis le samedi précédent. Mais, de l'autre, il avait juste envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec son chéri. De rester dans ses bras le plus possible et de ne plus le lâcher.

« Je vais aller au cinéma demain soir avec ma mère, si tu veux on se retrouve après. »

Thorin fit un de ses sourire lumineux qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de son homme. Bilbon lui rendit son sourire et se hissa à la hauteur du visage du brun pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser se chargea rapidement en luxure et les mains de Thorin s'égarèrent sous le t-shirt de Bilbon.

La température montait, et les gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Thorin attrapa son téléphone et grogna.

« C'est l'heure ? » Demanda Bilbon, frustré et déçu de voir leur câlin tourner court ainsi.

Thorin acquiesça et le regarda avec un air désolé.

« Il faut que je parte. On se voit demain ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Bilbon approuva. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un dernier baiser à son beau professeur et le raccompagna à la porte. Thorin lui redonna un baiser et partit rapidement.

Bilbon se sentit perdu quelques instants mais il se reprit rapidement. Il ne manquait pas de choses à faire, alors autant se bouger !


	24. 24 décembre

Jeudi 24 Décembre

Bilbon sortait du cinéma où il était allé avec sa mère pour Noël. Ils déjeuneraient ensemble le lendemain midi mais Bilbon tenait à ce que sa mère ne passe pas le réveillon seule. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude d'aller au cinéma ce soir-là.

Le blond regarda son téléphone : vingt-deux heures trente. Il était très surpris de ne pas avoir reçu de message de Thorin. Le brun devait lui envoyer un message une fois qu'il avait fini sa garde pour qu'ils voient avec Bilbon où ils se retrouvaient. Bilbon se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais préféra ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il envoya juste un message rapide à Thorin, convaincu d'en savoir plus très rapidement.

« Sortis du ciné. Je raccompagne ma mère chez elle et je suis à toi. Je pense pouvoir être chez moi dans une heure.»

Il rangea son téléphone et héla un taxi. Il avait réussi à ne pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de réponse du brun pendant le trajet avec sa mère, discutant de tout et de rien avec elle. Mais une fois qu'elle fut déposée chez elle et qu'il fut seul avec le chauffeur sur la route pour chez lui, il commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Bilbon vérifiait son téléphone toutes les trente secondes, essayant de mettre en sourdine les scénarios de plus en plus catastrophiques qu'envisageait son cerveau.

« J'arrive. »

Reçu-t-il enfin alors qu'il était arrivé chez lui depuis dix minutes. Il dû patienter vingt minutes de plus avant d'entendre de légers coups portés à la porte. Il se précipita pour ouvrir et retint de justesse un cri de stupeur en découvrant Thorin, un bras bandé et porté en écharpe.

« Je vais bien. » Lui souffla Thorin avant de l'embrasser et d'enfin rentrer dans l'appartement du blond.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Bilbon qui ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux du bandage.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher et je te raconte dans le lit ? Je suis crevé. »

Bilbon acquiesça et attira son amant dans la chambre. Avec douceur il l'aida à se déshabiller, découvrant que le bandage recouvrait tout le bras droit de Thorin mais aussi une partie de son torse.

Une fois tous deux en sous-vêtements, Bilbon se blottit contre le côté valide de Thorin et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« On a été appelé sur un incendie. Je suis allé chercher un petit garçon dans l'immeuble. Un morceau de poutre s'est écroulé et je me suis mis au dessus de lui pour le protéger. J'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier les éventuels dégâts mais à priori je n'ai qu'un énorme hématome. Je dois retourner demain faire des contrôles mais je vais bien. »

Bilbon tremblait contre lui, réalisant tout d'un coup ce que signifiait être en couple avec un pompier.

« Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais m'inquiéter à chaque fois que je n'aurai pas de tes nouvelles à la fin d'une de tes gardes. » Souffla-t-il avant d'aller chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser qui fini de le rassurer. « Et le petit garçon ? »

« Legolas… le petit va bien, son père est gravement brûlé sur le côté gauche du visage mais il devrait s'en remettre. »

« Content de savoir que tu as réussi à les aider. » Dit Bilbon, réellement concerné par ce qui était arrivé à Thorin ce soir.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Thorin d'une voix qui commençait à se faire ensommeillée.

« Dors mon héro », chuchota Bilbon en lui déposant un baiser au creux du cou, « Tu en as besoin. »

Le blond veilla sur son amant jusqu'à le sentir profondément endormit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois certain qu'il dormait qu'il se permit lui aussi de fermer les yeux de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux réveillon de Noël à vous !
> 
> A demain pour le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'avent.


	25. 25 décembre

25 Décembre, deux ans plus tard.

Bilbon sortait de la douche lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Ta garde c'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant dans les bras de Thorin.

« Oui... »

Mais visiblement Thorin n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa nuit. Il glissa sa bouche dans le cou de son amant et fit glisser la serviette qui couvrait son bassin.

« Ils n'arrivent que dans deux heures, non ? » susurra-t-il en commençant à caresser Bilbon.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour déshabiller son amant et l'attirer dans la douche où ils firent l'amour passionnément.

En deux ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour eux. Ils étaient complètement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et se l'étaient dit quatre mois après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. Bilbon avait également laissé tomber ses dernières barrières à ce moment-là, savourant enfin le plaisir de faire l'amour à son homme, un homme aimant, doux et passionné. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement décidé d'habiter ensemble et avaient trouvé une petite maison, proche de l'université. Bilbon pouvait ainsi aller travailler en vélo et Thorin partait toujours pour la caserne en moto.

Thorin avait rapidement rencontré la mère de Bilbon à qui ils avaient ensuite présenté les neveux du brun et Tauriel. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, c'est pourquoi, ils venaient tous cette année fêter Noël chez les deux hommes. Ils avaient aussi décidé d'inviter Ori et Dwalin. Tous deux étaient leurs plus proches amis, ils les considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. La fête n'aurait pas été complète sans eux.

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de projets, notamment celui d'adopter un enfant. Ils commençaient à se renseigner sur les procédures pour le faire…

Thorin et Bilbon étaient habillés et prêts. Le dinde chauffait dans le four et l'apéritif attendait les invités. La sonnette retentit et tous leurs invités arrivèrent en même temps. Fili, avait servit de taxi à Kili, Tauriel et Belladona, la mère de Bilbon. Ori et Dwalin qui étaient venus avec leur propre voiture et les avaient retrouvé devant la maison. Les rires et les conversations emplirent la pièce, ainsi que les présents.

L'avenir semblait radieux et en ce jour de Noël, et Bilbon entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce calendrier.
> 
> Un commentaire en cadeau, c'est bien non ?
> 
> Joyeux Noël à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


End file.
